


Old Habits Never Die

by AccidentalKittyGhost



Category: Leverage
Genre: Eliot Spencer's Cooking, F/M, One Shot, Protective Eliot Spencer, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccidentalKittyGhost/pseuds/AccidentalKittyGhost
Summary: You are a thief that is now working solo. In a moment of relaxation, someone breaks into your house.
Relationships: Eliot Spencer (Leverage)/Original Character(s), Eliot Spencer (Leverage)/Original Female Character(s), Eliot Spencer (Leverage)/Reader, Eliot Spencer (Leverage)/You
Kudos: 34





	Old Habits Never Die

**Author's Note:**

> I had another dream, but it originated something different.  
> I will keep writing till' my hands fall off.  
> Leave kudos and comment if you like it and want me to write more of these One Shots  
> XOXO

It was one of those days... 

You got home. Fumbling with your set of keys, you let out a heavy sigh, hearing the familiar click and being hit with a most familiar scent. You forgot to take the trash out. 

Entering and kicking the door with your foot, easily you were holding a death grip on you latest acquisition: Nativity with St. Francis and St. Lawrence, 1609, Caravaggio. 

You gave a forced smile. It was been weeks, you got hit by a major depressive episode and the house looked like crap. Rolling your eyes out of existence, you walked not even 5 steps without tripping on some useless box. Putting down the stolen painting, you looked around to see where it could be hanged. After all, you only got up of that dormant state when you heard that this specific piece of art was fumbling around in a private auction. Almost two weeks without a shower, your house looked like something out of a hoarder's episode. But this painting was worth every effort. You even stole it first than Parker!... 

Kicking the box to the other side of the living room, you noticed that you were pinching the bridge of your nose. A mild headache and your muscles were tense. You forgot that being a thief was hard work. The shit you had to put up to steal that painting. All that grifting left you mentally exhausted and the lockpicking, minor hacking (mainly to fuck up the auction’s item numbers) and some extra minor inconveniences that involved beating up two security guards and running an extra mile... Oh how life was simple when you were working with a team. You shook your head. You worked solo now. You could never admit it to Nate that you missed the team, you missed his and Sophie’s guidance, you missed competing with Parker in silly safe opening contests, laughing out loud with Hardison and cooking with Eliot. 

Looking one more time at the gigantic mess, your warm steamy shower could wait. The painting would look very good on that wall that is covered with boxes to the celling... 

\--------------- 

House, cleaned. Chores, done. Painting, hanged. 

The great depression sure was dissipating, but you were still grumpy. Exhausted. Hanging the shower head in a way that the water would fall directly on top of your back, seemed like a lengthy dream. 

Stepping into the shower, you felt the water dripping down your hair. Your thoughts started drifting to a blank space, but your instinct told you that you were not alone. 

Did you lock the door? Of course, pffftchhhh... 

You heard another noise that you thought it was coming from the kitchen. Surely it was a thief. You were really not in the mood, and by all that noise he was making, it could only be two things: He was cooking dinner or he was very inexperienced. 

Holing your hand into a fist, you slammed the tile wall and yelled: 

“THE SAFE IN IN THE LIVING ROOM, ON THE RIGHT SIDE OF THE FIREPLACE. IF YOU WANT TO STEAL IT, FINE, JUST BE QUICK BEFORE I COMMIT 1ST DEGREE MURDER!” 

At least if the thief was going to follow my orders, I had a security camera with a retina scan. If it was the wrong person to open that safe, he would go blind. And why the fuck was I worrying so much? Nobody knew I lived here, I left no possible trail. 

I head a knock on the door. 

Oh, how I wanted to tell the thief to fuck off, that he pissed the wrong person. But I heard my name being called. I freeze and turned off the water. 

“Y/N?” 

No way. How in the actual hell? 

What the f- “Eliot!?” 

“Hey, can I come in?” - he asked. 

I was really not in the mood for whatever kind of shenanigans he would say. Can a girl get some peace and quiet around here? At least it was not a petty thief who entered my house.. 

“Of course not. Let me shower, I had a rough day. I’ll be right out.” - I blurted out and turned on the hot water again. Here I go again, trying to adjust the temperature... 

I heard the door open. Oh no. Is he about to do what I’m thinking? 

Eliot opened the door, then closed it carefully. I heard his footsteps approaching the tub. I was still trying to adjust the temperature of the water when he opened up my curtain and settled himself behind me. My face was turned to the wall, so I didn’t saw his face. But damn, I was pissed. And I couldn't get the right temperature. 

Turning around to face him, I let my words out without thinking: 

“How dare you! Have you no decency!? Entering my house, and walking on me while I’m taking a shower? You are an-” 

He cut me off by sneaking his arms around my waist and giving me a long slow kiss. 

My body started shaking a little bit, maybe it was because of the god damned water that was colder than normal, or the sudden reaction to his kiss, I don’t know. I felt that he was fully dressed, so I gripped his shirt, lightly. I felt him smile through the kiss. 

As we broke the kiss, he stared into my eyes and said: 

“First, lock the god damn door. Second, I’m here to help.” 

I turned around, not even looking at him. Removing his hands from my waist, I wiped the water of my face with my hand. Feeling a knot in my stomach, my mind started to go into overdrive. That mild headache was finding a way to get back. 

“Oh, shut it, I locked the door. What the hell are you doing here anyway? Have nothing to punch, lately?” 

“Ouch, that hurt!” - He sarcastically said while he was opening the bottle of the heavenly shower gel. 

“Good” - I replied, rolling my eyes. 

He pulled me next to him and started massaging my neck. I hissed in pain. 

“You’re too tense. How long are you holding on?” - he asked, paving his way down to my ribs. 

“For a long time.” - I didn’t want to go there, not today... - “And what the fuck are you doing here anyway? Nobody knows I here.” 

He chuckled – “Oh really? What did you think? You could come again to Portland and we don’t see you coming? After you stole the Nativity, that is. What a steal, for a one-woman team.” 

I was rinsing the soap of my body when I looked at him again. My mind was cloudy as it is, and I wasn’t thinking properly. But being honest, I was too tired. 

“You have... too much clothes...on...” 

Next thing I remembered was hugging him, finish my shower and went off to dry my hair, leaving Eliot alone in the bathroom. I wasn’t in the mood for sex or any of those things. 

As I went to my room to grab some clean clothes, and an extra set for Eliot, that I always have in handy for some exceptional situations, I felt a scent. My stomach was protesting that I didn't ate anything in the time period between the con, till my shower. 

I went by to the kitchen. Eliot was smiling, really excited to explaining to me what he did for dinner. Starting by the entries, to the main course, to the dessert. 

“You’re... You’re fucking unbelievable. You cooked me dinner?” - I said opening the fridge and picking out some cold beers. “How did you find me though? I covered my tracks damned well...” 

“T’was Hardison. He accidentally found you.” - Eliot was plating the delicious food he so cheerfully prepared. 

“Accidentally, huh? What gave it up? It was me, or the painting?” - I inquired, handing the beer to Eliot. 

“It was Nate. He asked Hardison to follow up after he had seen you in some auction” 

“You’re kidding me... If he saw me, why... Shit.” - Coming to realization, I was a little naïve. - “IYS. Nate’s old insurance company. They were there trying to follow another thief. A clumsy one, it seemed, I had to do ALL the work, and still had to put him on the radar for IYS to caught him with a fake painting. But wait up... Who was your mark? 

“The owner of the auction” - Eliot said, drinking a sip of his beer. 

“Then it was one hell of a coincidence. Same place at the same time, but for different reasons... And Hardison could’ve said no to Nate’s request. Fucking thieves...” 

“I found out Nate was trying to track you down and told Hardison to delete the tracking. But I asked him for your location first.” - Eliot looked at me in all seriousness. 

“I... what? Why would you do that? I explicitly said that I was going to leave to solve some unfinished business...” - I said with a sad tone. I was lying with all my teeth. There was no unfinished business. I had lost myself, my ways, and I started to see that it was affecting the cons, so I left, to not be a nuisance to everybody. 

“So, this is to prove that my instinct was right and you can’t con an honest man. I can see you’re lying. I got worried, you left abruptly, but we gave you some time and I felt something wasn’t right. But then Nate said you’re active. Parker missed you and Sophie felt betrayed that you went solo. Our last con was a little rough, so we have to lay low for a couple of months. I thought maybe I could make you a surprise.” 

“By getting inside my house, picking my lock and getting into the shower with me? Eliot, look, I’m not trying to be rude, but this is too much. I can’t go back again. They must’ve hated me then and can’t stand me now. I was almost fucking up the con.” - I turned my face away from him. 

“But you didn’t. You actually saved us, countless times, got the job done. You don’t need to go back if you don’t want to. But you’re not getting rid of me so easily.” - He turned me around to face him. 

I was frustrated, so tired of these... feelings... Please just let it go. 

“Why you keep insisting, why-” - he suddenly hugged me, making me lose my train of thought. 

“Because you will be fine, because I can break that barrier, make it all go away. I know you’re tired, I know you want to give up, but I won’t let you do that. I won’t because I care about you and we are going to fight it together. You’re stubborn, but I’m more. You won’t get rid of me so easily now. You’re the most amazing thief I’ve ever known, that can rival Parker, a very good grifter, and I’m not saying this by saying, you really have a natural talent, and you are an amazing artist. So, don’t try to find excuses and just shut it all off. I’m here, I can help and you’re not alone in this. I guarantee you.” 

On hearing these words, I didn’t need any more proof. What did I do to deserve such a person, to have such a light that shines brighter than anyone else in my life? I hugged him back and thanked him, from the bottom of my soul. 

“Okay, let’s eat then. The food is getting cold.” - I said, the smell making me starve more, if such thing is possible. Those hamburgers... those with the goat cheese in the middle... Oh. My. God. 

“Hmmmpf, these are so good! I’m going to make you my personal chef!” - I mumbled with my mouth full. 

“Glad you like it, darlin’” - he smiled. 

I ate dessert like a glutton. I was so full we couldn’t move. 

After we finished eating, we stayed up late talking about everything. By now I was sitting on his lap, going through my phone, remembering some group visits that I made to the palace of Versailles, and the things that I stole on some trips to Europe. 

Suddenly, Eliot’s eyes shone brighter. - “Hey, do you still have your old guitar lying around here?” 

“Hm? Yeah? Lemme’ go get it.” 

I bring the guitar and Eliot started playing. It seemed like this moment had stopped in time. There was no past, no future, just the here and now from some unforgettable moments. I joined him singing shortly after. I didn’t realize that he has stopped singing, I was so enthralled by the music. 

It was a night to remember. 

Much later, we went to sleep. He was holding me next to him as I drifted to sleep hearing the calming beating of his heart.


End file.
